Holy Matrimony? Forget it, I was just kidding
by Assymetric
Summary: Nervously, Hinata downed the first of the many glasses of sake she was going to drink that night. By the time the last of the guests left the Uchiha compound and Sasuke found her, she was crouched in a corner, several bottles of sake strewn around and turned into a confused blabbering mess. (Rating may fluctuate.)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

*You may encounter silly grammatical and spelling errors. I am sorry.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in the study."

With a sigh, Hinata came to her feet and made her way through the corridors. Walking up to the door, she knocked softly all the while pondering why her father required her presence all of a sudden.

"Enter", came the reply.

Temperament-wise, the once timid kunoichii had not changed much over the years. She perennially stuttered around individuals she was aquiver to, blatantly blushed all over and secretly cursed herself for it, yet no amount of self-admonishment helped her to overcome her shyness. However, not all things remain unchanged. Sheer hard work pays off, the Hyūga heiress had grown up to be one of the strongest jounin of her village, surprising all and earning her father's respect.

She pushed the door out of the way and came to a sudden surprised halt, she hadn't ever expected the Uchiha to be in the Hyūga compound, let alone her father's study. The Uchiha heir was the best friend of the boy she had mooned over most of her childhood and early adolescence, apart from that she and the Uchiha were barely acquainted. He was made the Anbu captain soon after he returned to Konoha and she had her very own genin team to supervise.

"U-uchiha-san," she muttered and bowed politely. He gave her a perfunctory nod of acknowledgement and walked out of the room with his habitual air of indifference.

"Otou-san."

"Hinata, take a seat. We have much to discuss."

She gracefully sat down and waited for Hiashi to speak.

"Hinata", he began carefully, "when the sandaime hokage was still alive, he had secretly drawn up a plan to end the strife among the sharingan users. The sharingan was to be discontinued, but the solution was not massacre. It was a more severe version of the sealing technique that have been put on generations of the Hyūga. More severe because, although the byakugan has been allowed to be passed onto the offsprings, the seal put on the Uchihas would have not allowed so. The Uchiha heir would be spared, it was decided. Instead, he was betrothed to the heir of another esteemed clan with a special kekke genkai, and that my dear is you. It was hoped that by combining the sharingan and the byakugan, the children would have a more powerful kekke genkai, and the sharingan would not be completely lost. Only the hokage and I knew. Although reluctant at first, I agreed because it would prevent a war and the mass murder of lots of innocents. When your mother became pregnant with Hanabi, I decided she'd be the heir of the Hyūga clan - the hokage and I signed the contract of your betrothal to the Uchiha heir.

"I do not understand otou-san. Not only did the massacre happen, but the then Uchiha heir Uchiha Itachi is also dead, so why does it matter now?"

"Therein lies the problem, Danzou interferred before the sandaime's plan was disclosed to the double agent Uchiha Itachi, yet the betrothal contract was already issued and signed. He never knew and was goaded into killing his entire clan. The rest is history. With the subsequent events and later the sandaime's and Itachi's death I had thought the contract was either rendered invalid or lost. Yet, a week ago the present hokage Namikaze Naruto found it amongst some old documents. Uchiha Sasuke and I were immediately informed, a week of meetings followed with no savory outcome. As much as I had wanted to change things and delayed in informing you, we finally came to a conclusion.

"A-and, t-t-that ... is ...?"

"You are to be officially wed to Uchiha Sasuke the day following your 17th birthday. That is to say, the day after tomorrow. He is the rightful heir of the Uchiha clan."

* * *

He was about to be married to the Hyūga, and he didn't mind. The revival of the clan was what mattered.

Her appearance screamed innoncence, she looked like a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch, yet, her reputation indicated otherwise. She'd make an exemplary mother.

It was her birthday and he had been invited for dinner so that the engaged couple could at least get to know each other a little before the marriage ceremony was to take place. Sasuke arrived at her house in the evening, giving her enough time to pack up her belongings for moving into the Uchiha compound the next day.

Sasuke like almost all of Konoha knew about her crush on Naruto. The fact that his future wife had previously pined for that baka grated on his nerves. However on the plus side she wasn't one of his rabid fangirls. Hyūga Hinata was a logical choice for a wife, she came from a noble family with a strong kekke genkai and had an excellent reputation as a jounin of the hidden leaf. Sasuke knew she had been offered positions in the Anbu ops force twice, but, she had refused on account of her being too busy with clan matters. Now that she was no longer a heiress Sasuke wondered whether she'd consider leaving her genin team.

The door clicked open as soon as he knocked. Hinata stood at the door clad in a light blue kimono fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"A-ano Uchiha-san, w-welcome."

"Just Sasuke would be fine."

Sasuke handed over the ring he had brought with him.

"A family heirloom."

"A-arigato S-s-sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

It was mostly an official dinner. The Hyūga council was present, their prying irritated Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san working as the Anbu captain must be very satisfying, ne?"

"Hn."

"We heard rumors about a renovation being done on the Uchiha manor... Is it true?"

"Hn."

After a while the councillors shrugged off the pretense of small talk.

"Although not the heir anymore, Hyūga Hinata is the daughter of the head of the clan and therefore our responsibility. So we must ask, do you plan on having children?"

"At a bare minimum, five."

Hinata choked on her clear glass of water wishing with all her life that the ground opened and swallowed her up. She was disgusted with the elders' probing, however the fact that she was simply enraged with the Uchiha's antics would be the understatement of the year.

_How dare he decide something without consulting with me first!? _

One didn't need a byakugan to notice the presence of another person in the room without whose participation said offsprings would fail to transpire.

Everyone's gaze shifted towards hers as she coughed and sputtered, Neji who was sitting beside her laid a comforting hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, nii-san."

She looked at Sasuke indignantly and was about to voice her protest risking a few heart attacks and probably the start of the 5th shinobi world war when suddenly Hiashi who knew his daughter better than people gave him credit for interrupted, "Enough of this conversation. It can wait. Let us eat."

The council would have liked some more anwers, but they recognised the silent command. A certain Uchiha would have liked to know the meaning of his fiancée's animated look, unluckily he was left to ruminate alone. Hinata grimaced and fumed and finally decided the confrontation had to be postponed, too polite to mutter profanities and too sweet to hold grudges - she forgot it all after a while. Hyūga Neji and Hyūga Hanabi were blissfuly oblivious of the tension circulating inside the room, damn the cooks - they were _good_.

Thus dinner was resumed.

* * *

It was a small wedding. She could feel his glare, scrutinizing every minute detail as if weighing her worth. She was blushing furiously, somehow she managed to sign her name under his with the quivering mess that were her fingers. They repeated their vows and then he leaned down and kissed her. Her first kiss was over before she realized it was happening. She felt nothing. Sakura beamed and Naruto hooted. The rest of the guests were torn between expressions of skepticism, disbelief and bewilderment.

Sasuke went back to looking impassive. She sighed and looked down.

The guests offered their congratulations.

"Hinata congrats! If the jerk gives you a hard time, Akamaru and I will take care of it, don't hesitate to ask for help - if you ever need any!" The last was muttered into her ear.

Sasuke glared.

Shino just held her hand for a moment and smiled reassuringly.

Sasuke glared.

Naruto hugged her tight and spun her around a circle exclaiming, "Hinata-chan you look so cute! Teme you take care of her!"

Sasuke glared daggers (Honestly, she was getting tired of all the glaring). Hinata thought she heard him mutter, "Go away. Baka."

Sakura followed closely behind her blond exuberant husband and said defensively, "Make Hinata-chan unhappy and you will get it from me SAS-KAY-KUNnn!" In her excitement she accidentally knocked out Sai.

Sasuke smirked derisively.

Shikamaru yawned and drawled out a congratulation, while Chojī munched on his chips.

Sasuke nodded.

Ino wagged her eyebrows suggestively and said, "You will let us know how amazing he is in bed won't you Hinata-chan?"

After a pregnant pause, Hinata's face turned interesting shades of red. She attempted to reply something intelligible, "I-I-I, W-w-we - "

She gave up.

Sasuke stared impassively.

Tenten hugged her and relayed her congratulations.

Sasuke nodded.

Lee jubilatintly cried out, "I see how passionately you are celebrating the youthfulness of life! Yosh!" He struck up the good-boy pose and grinned.

His teeth gleamed and everyone was blinded momentarily.

Neji stared threateningly, silently trying to communicate the words "Hands off my sister" to the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wound an arm around Hinata's waist pulling her dangerously close. Her side hit the raven, nerves tingled and she flushed with awkwardness and the effort it took to keep her knees still. She shivered slightly, her eyes cast downwards and stomach twisting into hot coils of unease and desire, trying not to panic much about the wedding night that was yet to come.

Neji's mouth tightened into a white line, he walked away trying very hard to not make a widow of his cousin on her wedding day. He would surely have the privilege of wiping out that stupid Uchiha's smirk some other time. It was fated.

Nervously, Hinata downed the first of the many glasses of sake she was going to drink that night. By the time the last of the guests left the Uchiha compound and Sasuke found her, she was crouched in a corner, several bottles of sake strewn around and turned into a confused blabbering mess.

...

A pair of feet stopped in the patch of grass in front of her, she crawled forwards to examine them.

"Get up Hyūga."

"I can't find my legs! Did you see them Uchiha-san?"

Exasperated, he stooped down and picked her up bridal style and walked towards his house. She snuggled closer.

"_Mmm_ you smell nice." She licked his collar bone.

Sasuke stiffened imperceptibly, and bit out, "Do. Not. Move." He glared down only to realize she was fast asleep. When he reached his room he dropped her onto his bed, stripped down to his boxers and tiredly plopped down beside her and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up later than usual with a splitting headache. She creaked open her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room and a rather large bed. Seconds later it all came back to her, _the betrothal, their wedding and ... the bottles of sake_. She looked down quickly.

_Still clothed_.

She let out a sigh of relief and forced herself to move towards the door she assumed was the bathroom. Her head pounded horribly, blearily she turned the knob and stepped in.

"_EEP!_" Hinata covered her eyes with both her hands and hurriedly ran out.

Inside the shower, a naked Uchiha smirked.

* * *

**R&R**

(I know it's lame and didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to.)


End file.
